


[M4F] You Left the Door Unlocked [Rape][Gentle to Rough] [Stalking][Blindfolded][Forced Begging][Blowjob][Forced Orgasm][Countdown][Good Girl][Don't Fight Me]

by LookingForMyBlueSky



Series: You Left Your Door Unlocked [1]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolded, Countdown, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced begging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, blowjob, don't fight me, erotic audio, gentle to rough, good girl, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForMyBlueSky/pseuds/LookingForMyBlueSky
Summary: Background: The speaker has been watching the object of his obsession for weeks. Tonight, she's left her front door unlocked by mistake.
Series: You Left Your Door Unlocked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077590
Kudos: 30





	[M4F] You Left the Door Unlocked [Rape][Gentle to Rough] [Stalking][Blindfolded][Forced Begging][Blowjob][Forced Orgasm][Countdown][Good Girl][Don't Fight Me]

**Author's Note:**

> Tone: Confident and cruel. He snaps from pseudo-gentle and sweet to psycho at an alarming pace.

[M4F][Script Offer] You Left the Door Unlocked [Rape][Gentle to Rough] [Stalking][Blindfolded][Forced Begging][Blowjob][Forced Orgasm][Countdown][Good Girl][Don't Fight Me]  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
(tone suggestions)[sound effects]  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Background: The speaker has been watching the object of his obsession for weeks. Tonight, she's left her front door unlocked by mistake.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
[optional: sounds of a brief struggle, dishes/glasses clanking together and/or breaking]

(sweet) Shh. Shh. Be still. It's okay. Shh.

(harsh) Don't bite my hand over your mouth, or I'll make this hurt.

(back to sweet) Shh. It's okay. Calm down. There's a good girl. [deep inhale] Let me say, I'm loving this new shampoo. What is that scent, strawberry? You changed shampoo last week. I wasn't sure if I'd like it. But it's perfect. Suits my sweet girl perfectly.

I can see your terrified reflection in the window. Those beautiful, wide eyes are asking me a lot of questions. How do I know about your shampoo? How did I know you were home alone?

I'm not an idiot, darling. Do you think I'd just charge in blindly and take you? No, sweetheart. I watched you.

You go to work at the same time every morning, return the same time every night, except for today. Today you go out with your friends, and you all share a few drinks, and then you come home, and you wash the dishes with your back to the front door. You look forward to it. It's your happy place. Just you and your favorite music playing in the background. Probably thinking about your week, taking some time to savor it. For the past six weeks, I've been savoring it, too. That little smile in the corner of your mouth. The way you sing along with the music even when you don't know the words.

The way you get so excited to have your moment to yourself that you leave the door unlocked sometimes.

Oh, don't cry, sweetheart. Shh. It makes your makeup run. Shh. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you...much. Just as long as you're a good girl and you don't fight me anymore like you did just now. 

If you're good, I'll leave you alone after tonight to keep living your life. To keep using strawberry shampoo and going out with your friends and washing your dishes and singing along with the radio. And probably to start locking your doors, much as I won't like it.

Can you be a good girl for me? Hmm? [neck kisses] You sweet little thing…

Nod your head for me. Tell me that you'll be good. That you'll be quiet and you won't fight me.

C'mon. I'm waiting.

(smiling) Good girl.

Hmm. Lovely. It's so nice to finally feel your body pressed up against me. I've imagined this every night for the past few weeks. Ever since the first time I saw you washing the dishes, your back to the door, so trusting. I thought how easy it would be for me to just...slip up behind you, pull your hair back, kiss your neck, inhale your delicious scent… 

But I had to be sure we wouldn't be interrupted. We won't be interrupted tonight. No one's coming. Work doesn't expect you until Monday. You were very clear to your friends about taking the weekend to just be alone. Give yourself a little self care. 

It was like a gift. A sign. That it was time for me to finally make a move.

Thank you, darling, you're so thoughtful. I don't know if I could have waited much longer.

[inhaling, sighing]

So sweet.

Sometimes, when you're by yourself, you loosen the top few buttons of your shirt. I can do it for you this time! It's a little warm today, don't you think? 

[optional: sound of buttons unbuttoning, clothing rustling]

There we go, isn't that better? Let me just slide my hand from your mouth--remember, you're going to be a good girl, and not scream. If you scream, I'll hurt you. If you relax and follow instructions, I'll make sure you cum.

Nod if you understand.

(pause)

Good girl.

Let me just slip my hands into your shirt… You have such beautiful breasts, has anyone ever told you so? I've been thinking of cupping them in my hands... pinching and twisting these little nipples… 

What a pretty little gasp. I bet you enjoy this. A strange man playing with your breasts, pressing you up against the counter. So helpless. So sweet.

I'm going to press myself harder against you. Can you feel my cock, rubbing hard against your ass? I can't wait for you to feel it in your mouth…down your throat…shoved into your sweet little pussy. Mm. But for right now, I'll just play with these perfect tits.

Your nipples are getting so hard, darling. Fear? Or maybe I'm right, and you're thoroughly enjoying this. My undivided attention, my body pressed up against yours. Are you trying to figure out if you know me? Hmm. You probably don't remember me. It doesn't matter. I know you. I know everything I need to know.

Still, just to be safe, I brought something along to make sure we both get out of tonight unscathed.

[optional: sound of cloth sliding against cloth]

Stay still. I'm going to just...tie this over your eyes...there. Perfect.

Turn around. Slowly. No sudden moves. I saw you eyeing that knife in the sink. Clever girl. I'm much faster than you. I don't want to have to tie your hands, but I will. It would make me very angry with you. Don't give me a reason to get angry with you, sweetheart.

You look so beautiful... blindfolded, tits on display, panting, trembling. Absolutely fucking gorgeous.

[heated kiss]

(whispered) We're going to have a lot of fun tonight, you and I.

Mm. Push your tits together for me. Play with them a little bit.

What was that?

No? [laughing]

[slap]

Maybe I wasn't clear enough before. You're going to listen to me. You're going to do exactly what I say, when I say it. The only words I want to hear out of your mouth are, "Yes, sir." Am I perfectly fucking clear now, sweetheart?

(pause)

That was your last warning.

Now, get on your knees. Don't make me repeat myself.

Hold on. What do you say to sir?

(pause)

Good girl. Open your mouth. Part those pretty lips for me.

[belt unbuckling, etc]

Wider. Mm. Good.

I'm going to rub the head of my cock across your lips… and then I'm going to take it away. You don't get to suck my cock yet, sweetheart. You've been very naughty. You've tried to be disobedient. Tsk, tsk.

Beg me. Beg to suck my cock. Tell me how much you want to run your tongue up and down the length of my cock before I rape your sweet little mouth. How much you want me to shove my cock all the way to the back of your throat, force you to swallow me, choke you with it until I cum.

I'll wait.

(long pause)

[very pleased] Good girl. You're learning. I knew you could. So smart. So beautiful. Open your fucking mouth.

[Blowjob begins here. Feel free to improvise, tell her what a slut she is, describe what she's doing to you, etc. Suggestions included below for inspiration.]

You cockhungry little slut, you're good at this. You took me almost all the way in without so much as flinching. How many cocks have you sucked before mine?

Stop sucking. I'm going to grab your hair now. Take a quick breath. It's the last one you get for a while.

Mm. You look so beautiful with your lips wrapped around my cock. I almost want to take off that blindfold, see those gorgeous eyes looking up at me while you bob up and down on it. Mm. Too bad.

Use your tongue. Ah! There's a good girl.

Fuck, your mouth feels amazing. Just like I knew it would. Worth the wait.

I'm going to cum straight down your throat. You're going to swallow all of it. Don't let one drop go to waste. I don't care if you gag or you don't usually like the taste. My cum, you're going to swallow.

My beautiful little whore. How did I get so lucky?

Moan around my cock. Show me how much you love having your mouth fucked. Mm.

Take another breath. Thank me for giving you air. (pause) You're welcome, sweetheart. It's important to be polite.

Have you ever deepthroated someone before? (pause) "Yes sir" or "no sir." C'mon. (pause) Good. Relax your throat and you'll be fine. Deep breath.

[blowjob becomes significantly rougher, moving towards orgasm]

Good girl. Taking my cock like a good little slut. 

I knew you'd be perfect. Knew you'd swallow my cock like it was nothing. Knew how amazing you'd feel squeezing around me when I raped your throat.

I'm going to cum. Get ready to swallow, sweetheart.

[improv to orgasm]

Mm. Stay right there. [optional: sound of clinking glass, water coming from a sink] Here. Glass of water. Drink. You've earned it.

I want you hydrated. Drink up. (pause) Good. Give me the glass.

Get up.

Your knees are numb? Oh, sweetheart. I'll help you.

There. Walk me towards your bedroom. I know you can do it in the dark. I've seen you do it.

Let's go.

[optional: door closing, locking] 

Let me just close the door… There we go. Silly, I know. But I like to make sure that my doors are locked. (chuckle) To keep the monsters away.

I'm going to help you lie back on the bed… Aaaaand there. Mm. Gorgeous. I love this look on you. Breasts heaving, head thrown to one side, your hair fanning out on the covers, biting your lip. Helpless. Not wanting to think about what I'll do next.

[optional: bed creaking as you lean over her]

(whispering) Time to get these clothes off. [optional: sounds of clothing being removed] Shirt...bra… there. Shimmy out of those jeans for me, sweetheart. There's a dear.

Tsk tsk tsk. Panties, too.

Good girl. Slowly. Slide them down slowly.

Mm.

Perfect.

Spread your legs for me. Wider. Good. Put those lovely knees over my shoulders. Mm. So flexible. Is it the yoga? Saturday mornings. You're so disciplined. Taking good care of yourself. Time for me to take care of you now.

Don't worry. I'm just rubbing my cock against that lovely slit for now. I won't fuck you yet. There's something new I want, darling.

[optional: condom unwrapping]

I'm putting on a condom for now, darling. But… 

Here's my new instructions to you, sweetheart: in a few seconds, I'm going to fuck you. You're going to rub your clit. You're going to play with those perfect tits. You're going to moan for me when I'm hitting something inside of you that feels good. And you're going to get yourself nice and slick and ready to cum, because here in a few minutes, I'm going to count down from ten, and then I'm going to cum. And if you don't cum with me, I'm going to pull out, take off the condom, and shove my cock back inside you and cum as far up your pussy as I can. I'll use you this entire weekend. I'll keep on cumming inside of you until I'm sure you're pregnant, and then I'll fuck your ass until you can't stand for a week.

But cum for me, and I'll cum nicely inside the condom like a gentleman, and be on my merry way. 

Oh, and...don't try and fake it. Believe me, I'll know.

Not that I think you'll have any trouble cumming. You're trembling, but your pussy is dripping wet. You're getting off on being raped, aren't you? You filthy little slut.

Fingers on your clit. Other hand playing with your breasts. Isn't that how you usually play with yourself? [chuckle]

Good girl. Deep breath. [thrust]

[PIV sex begins here. Please feel free to improvise as desired. Lines below are included as suggestions.]

Mm. God. It's like your pussy was made for my cock. It's going to be hard to stay away from you, darling.

Maybe I'll come here again, find you, fuck you bent over your kitchen counter. I thought about that one a lot. Wanted to take you right there. You wore this short little skirt while doing the dishes one night. It was so difficult not to break in right then and there. Wrap your hair around my fist, put my hand over your mouth and just pound my cock into you until you were screaming through my fingers.

Mm. I love having your legs wrapped around my shoulders. Bent completely in half underneath me. You're so tight from this angle. I bet my cock feels almost too much for you like this… You're squeezing me so tightly.

I'm sorry, darling. I need to kiss you. You're just too beautiful like this… [kisses]

Mm. It's so difficult not to mark you, bruise you, really make you scream. But I promised myself I wouldn't hurt you unless I absolutely had to to make you be good. You're too sweet, too innocent...it would spoil that sweet personality. Precious little thing. Little slut. Teasing me. Not even knowing it. Making me obsessed with this little cunt.

All those delicious little noises. You can't help it, can you? You've been aching this ever since I grabbed you in the kitchen. Hungry for my cock.

No. Earlier than that. You were too quick to give in to me. Leaving your door unlocked like an open invitation. You wanted this. Wanted someone to come in and take control of you. Make you submit. Force you. So you wouldn't have to be responsible. Little whore. Craving cock so badly she barely even tries to defend herself. (chuckle)

Oh, don't stop now, sweetheart. Keep rubbing that delicious little clit. Don't pout at me. I'm right.

(whisper very close) And you know it.

Mm. You did too well earlier, darling. I'm going to cum a little sooner than I anticipated. You're soaking these sheets, so I'm assuming you're not too far behind yourself.

Are you ready, sweetheart? Ten.

Sweet little whore. So beautiful, writhing underneath me. Trying to cum for your life.

Nine.

I'm going to have so much fun fucking a baby into you if you fail.

Eight.

But on the other hand, if you cum, won't you be so ashamed? You're so close to cumming for the man raping you. You filthy slut.

Seven.

Six.

Mm. You're tightening all around me, squeezing my cock so hard. God, you're perfect.

Five.

Four.

Let me kiss these beautiful tits one more time before we cum, sweetheart. Move your hand.

[licking, kissing, and sucking]

Mm. Absolutely perfect.

Three.

Two.

One. 

Cum for me, darling.

[loud orgasm, followed by a long kiss, heavy breathing]

(optional: whispered) Good girl. Such a good girl… 

You did so well for me. Came so prettily all over my cock. You sweet little thing.

I made you a promise… You won't hear from me again. When you hear the front door close, you can take your blindfold off.

Oh, and sweetheart?

You should really lock your door from now on.


End file.
